Punto de Contacto
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Ahora desde el lado de Kazami Yuka, ella describirá cómo fue su encuentro con Montana. Clasificación M y con Lemon futuro.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, Hola, Lectores, aquí les habla MontanaHatsune92, brindándoles lo mejor de lo mejor, llevándoles emoción y romance, les presento una mini-historia de dos capítulos de Touhou Project.**

 **Un gran saludo para mi amigo Mailmon, espero que esta historia te guste, jeje, ¿recordarán ustedes la otra historia: "Cuando Montana conoció a Yuuka Kazami"? Bueno, aquí les traigo una tercera, digamos, parte, una tercera parte de esta historia, relatada por la mismísima Youkai de las Flores y las 4 Estaciones, justo en el momento en el que Montana ingresa a su mansión, al mejor estilo de Tony Montana XD.**

 **No soy dueño de Touhou Project, éste pertenece a Jun´ya Ota, mejor conocido como _"Zun"_ y a _"Team Shangai_ Alice", lo mismo las canciones que aparecerán.**

 **¡OJO! Por ahí serán más de dos capítulos :D.**

 **También mando saludos para AARA941 y Tommiboy.**

 **Mailmon: Me muero por ver los nuevos capítulos de tu fanfic de "¿Quién soy yo"? :3, es muy buena historia.**

 **AARA941: Con respecto a "El Misterio de la Sangre", estate preparado, porque solo quedan unos cuatro capítulos más largos y de ahí, estaremos en la recta final de ese fanfic que comenzó en Diciembre del 2014.**

 **Tommiboy: ¿Cómo andas? :) Tanto tiempo, espero que estés bien.**

 **Summary: Esta historia tomará las hechos de "Cuando Montana conoció a Yuuka Kazami" y al fanfic de Mailmon, "¿Quién soy yo?". Aclaro que esto no es ningún plagio ni nada por el estilo, relatará de cómo la Youkai de cabellos verdes se enamoró de Montana (OC mio) justo en el momento de cuando estaba por asesinarlo de la peor manera y luego enterrarlo para que sus jardines tuvieran siempre una fuente de vida eterna XDDD.**

 **No se olviden de dejar de reviews n.n.**

 **Y ahora, vamos a la historia:**

Capítulo I: **"POV de Yuuka Kazami".**

\- _"Había sido otro día tranquilo, bueno, no "tranquilo" en el sentido de la palabra, fue bastante, emm, fuerte, por así decirlo, sí, fuerte, ya que como siempre, me tocan invasores a mis bellos jardines de girasoles y aterrorizo. Hoy apareció un chico que nunca había visto, llamado De Meza Irala Fernando Israel, quien ahora es el novio de Houraisan Kaguya, la Princesa de la Luna en Eientei, yo me quedé sorprendida. Jaja, al día siguiente le volví a dar caza, ya que me había encerrado en una esfera de cristal rojo. ¿Cómo era posible que un simple humano pudiera lanzar Danmaku y tener poderes? Era raro, pero bueno, él logró escaparse de mí y esta era la segunda vez de que se escapaba de mis garras. Algún lo encontraré. Jajajajajajajajajjaajjaja"_ Dijo Yuuka, mientras que estaba en su mansión, aprovechando un bello día de Primavera para ir a tomarse una siesta esa tarde, para ella, el contacto con ese humano fue extraño, pero lo que ella no sabía, era que alguien más iba a tocar a su puerta.

Alguien más iba a aparecer en escena.

* * *

A las afueras de su mansión, inmersa en todo ese mar de girasoles, venía en paracaídas, con la misión de salvar a su amigo Israel, un joven de Buenos Aires, Argentina, llamado Montana, amante del anime, manga, salir con los amigos, ir a la Universidad, nadar, asistir al Jardín Japonés para los eventos de anime, escuchar buena música, las armas, la historia y la diplomacia con los videojuegos y de viajar, además de tener un gusto muy interesante por la moda de los años 20-30, en especial con las ropas de las Mafias de EEUU y por las películas clásicas, como "Scarface", iba a entrar en un nuevo Mundo, tanto para él, como para cierta Youkai de cabellos verdes.

Y así fue como Montana, debido al peso de las armas y de los reviews (XD) terminó cayendo por el sobrepeso, en aquellos jardines, que parecían océanos extensos e infinitos, donde la vista no alcanzaba para poder contemplarlos totalmente. Solo se extendían y extendían hasta más allá del horizonte.

* * *

 **POV de Yuuka Kazami:** \- _"Aproveché esa tarde para dormir, estaba espléndido y después de haber estado dándole caza a ese humano llamado Israel, decidí darme un descanso"._

¡Y qué mejor momento del día para dormir que en una bella tarde Primavera en Japón!. Yuuka aprovechó para tirarse suavemente sobre su cama y cerrar los ojos un buen rato, mientras que el Sol entraba por las ventanas de la planta alta de la mansión.

Y afuera, a su vez, estaba Montana, recuperándose del golpe tras la fuerte caída que había tenido al llegar a esas regiones misteriosas y mágicas del Oriente.

\- Muy bien, Puerta, ¿queres jugar? Ok, jugaré con vos -Decía Montana, mientras que cargaba su fusil FAL de asalto y se preparaba para disparar- ¡SALUDA A MI PEQUEÑA AMIGA! Gritó el muchacho y disparó una fuerte ráfaga de balas, las cuales causaron que la puerta de la entrada cedieran y entrara, portando todo un conjunto de anti-motines de las SWAT, armas, municiones, sus buenos fanfics y reviews (XDDD) y su conjunto de prendas antiguas, en especial la de Tony Montana.

Mientras que estaba dormida, aprovechando esa bella tarde de Sol y Primavera, me daba bastante paz y tranquilidad para mí, fue entonces que cuando estaba sumergida en mis sueños, me sentía más fuerte, hasta que de golpe, una fuerte explosión causó que toda mi mansión temblara, como si hubiera sido un terremoto, pensé _"de seguro la Miko Hakurei ha estado investigando con la Bruja ladrona de Kirisame algún_ incidente", pero era raro que justo en mi casa se sintiera esa explosión, lo que vino fue que la puerta cedía y caía estrepitosamente contra el suelo y luego alguien entraba.

 _\- ¡LLEGÓ EL LECHERO!_ Escuché gritos en la planta baja, ya fue el colmo, voy a matar a ese desgraciado invasor: Primera entran en mis bellos jardines de girasoles y ahora vienen a mi invadir mi hogar, no, no se lo pienso perdonar. Me dije y entonces, con ese grito, fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, me levanté furiosa y ya en mis fases de lunática y psicópata, iba a darle su merecido a ese invasor extranjero de una buena vez.

 **Termina el POV de Yuuka Kazami:** Ni más bien Montana ingresó en la mansión, no encontró a nadie allí, estaba el sitio desierto, ¿qué estaría pasando? ¿Acaso allí se encontraría su amigo Israel? No lo sabía, cuando ingresó en el vestíbulo de la mansión, al dar los primeros pasos, sintió una presencia, una presencia maligna y que haría temblar a todos los Ejércitos de todo el Mundo.

Fue entonces, que alguien desde la planta alta, en la zona de las escaleras, lanzó un grito de advertencia.

\- ¡¿QUIÉN OSA A PERTURBAR MI SUEÑO?! Se escuchó aquella voz, causando que Montana temblara de miedo y sintiera que estaba metido en un gran problema.

\- Ehhh...ehhh...ehhh. Y. Yo. Dijo tartamudeando, temblando del miedo y el frío que recorría su cuerpo, como si se hubiera lanzado al mar helado.

\- ¡AHORA ASUMIRÁS LAS CONSECUENCIAS! Respondió aquella voz, al escuchar esas palabras, el muchacho supo que estaba metido en la oscuridad más profunda y jamás experimentada, para peor, algo, mejor dicho, alguien, acechaba desde las sombras.

\- Mierda. Se dijo el muchacho, temblando del pánico.

No la vio venir, cuando se dio la vuelta, no encontró a nadie de pie allí, hasta que de golpe, sintió una respiración detrás suyo, como en las películas de terror.

\- Dios, por favor, decime que no está detrás mío. Rezó el joven, temiendo por su seguridad.

Y de golpe, apareció una chica de cabellos verdes detrás de Montana, a quien inmovilizó con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, a pesar de llevar el casco de anti-motines, ese golpe sobrehumano, lo dejó fuera de combate.

* * *

Yuuka lo había derribado al invasor, deseaba ya poder empezar con una feroz tortura, eso iba a hacer primero, luego lo destriparía vivo, para que pudiera sentir sus gritos y luego lo descuartizaría para enterrarlo en sus jardines, pero, cuando le sacó el casco, se quedó asombrada de ver a un muchacho bien apuesto y bien vestido con esa extraña armadura.

\- _"Debería liquidarlo de una"_ Se dijo, mientras que preparaba su paraguas para dispararle, hasta que en ese momento, sintió que algo le impedía hacerlo.

No podía dispararle, ¿qué pasaba por su cabeza? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? No lo sabía, ¿cómo asesinarlo a aquel invasor?.

\- ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Se dijo ella, hasta que finalmente, optó por una buen opción:

Empezó a arrastrar el cuerpo inconsciente del muchacho hacia su habitación, la cual se encontraba en la planta alta, allí iba a decidir sobre su futuro.

\- Te dije que ahora asumirás las consecuencias, y lo haré, siempre cumplo mi palabra. Le dijo Yuuka a su invitado, mientras que iban llegando hacia su cuarto, para luego cerrar la puerta con llave.

* * *

 **Jaja, ansiaba hace mucho escribir esta historia XD, bueno, también tengo en mente un proyecto con el anime y manga Shimoneta con Ed, Edd, Eddy, Breaking Bad y hasta con series argentinas, involucrando hasta la serie argentina de "Casados con hijos" y hasta con el Laboratorio de Dexter y la película "Esperando la carroza". Awww, bueno, gente, espero que les guste esta mini-historia, comenten y diviértanse :D.**

 **Le mando saludos y un fuerte abrazo a Mailmon, Tommiboy y AARA941. Que tengan un buen Domingo :D, de parte mía.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Yuuka estaba arrastrando a su inconsciente invitado por las escaleras de su mansión, hasta que llegó a la planta alta, allí le sacó todo el conjunto de anti-motines SWAT que llevaba encima y lo dejó a un lado del pasillo, para luego, arrastrarlo hacia su cuarto.

\- Me has dado muchos problemas, amigo. Pero descuida, no te pasará nada, solo que en 24 horas, tal vez, termines siendo una fuente de energía para mis bellos jardines, espero que tus entrañas valgan la pena en ser utilizadas. Le dijo Yuuka, mientras que se detenía y abría la puerta de su habitación, aún sin responder, Montana fue llevado hacia aquel oscuro sitio, no despertaba ni nada.

La chica de cabellos verdes le había dado un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza, con semejante, además de que llevaba el casco, fue tumbado fácilmente por esa misteriosa Youkai, creía que allí iba a estar su amigo Israel, pero había cometido un grave error al meterse en la peor de las zonas de Gensokyo.

Yuuka por fin llegó a su cuarto y de un solo movimiento, depositó el cuerpo de su invitado sobre su cama.

\- Jeje, ahora, veamos qué haré contigo. Se dijo, mientras que se ponía a pensar.

En su mente divagaban varias ideas: Matarlo de una sola vez, descuartizarlo, destriparlo mientras que aún estaba con vida o torturarlo de la peor manera. Había una opción, una más secreta y más oscura que tenía encima suyo.

\- Esperaré a que despiertes, porque allí, ya me vas a conocer. Se dijo ella, mientras que aprovechó el momento para irse a preparar una limonada fresca y de ir a polemizar sus flores en sus campos.

* * *

Yuuka permaneció un buen rato esperando a que su "invitado" se despertara, para matar el rato, se dirigió a buscar unas sogas muy fuertes que tenía en una de las habitaciones de su mansión, las tenía reservadas para ese humano llamado Israel, pero al ver que ahora estaba teniendo una relación amorosa con la Princesa Kaguya, prefirió ahora usar esas sogas contra el muchacho que tenía en su cama.

Comenzó a amarrarlo fuertemente a su cama, mientras que se empezaba a mover, el golpe estaba desapareciendo de su cabeza, a su vez, Yuuka se cercioró que no se fuera a escapar ni nada de por ese estilo.

\- Bien, bien. Ahora a esperar. Se dijo Yuuka, mientras que empezaba a sentir esos deseos que recorrían su cuerpo, pero ella los mantuvo bajo su control.

* * *

Fue en ese entonces, que Montana comenzó a moverse y despertó del golpe recibido, abrió los ojos y estaba allí, amarrado, tratando de moverse, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

\- ¡¿DÓNDE ESTOY?! ¡AYUDA! ¡AYUDA! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE! Pidió a los gritos, pero nadie lo escuchó, fue entonces, que sus ojos se enfocaron en aquella misteriosa chica de cabellos verdes.

\- ¿Me recuerdas? Bueno, espero que te acuerdes de mí: Ahora estás en mi poder, no intentes escapar, porque sino, serás parte de mi jardín. Le advirtió ella.

\- ¡PARA! ¡PARA! ¡PERDÓN SI TE DESPERTÉ ANTES, LO SIENTO MUCHO, PERDÓN, PERO NO ME HAGAS NADA, POR FAVOR, TE LO PIDO! Le rogó Montana, pero ella no lo escuchó, simplemente comenzó a desvestirse, mostrando su bello cuerpo y más que nada, sus pechos quedaron al aire y eran bastante grandes.

\- ¿Te gusta? Le preguntó ella.

\- _"Uy, papa, mira esos pechos, la concha de la lora"_ Se dijo para sus adentros y sin que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Yuuka se lanzó encima suyo, como un animal de caza sobre su presa.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Se escuchó el grito de Montana, mientras que Yuuka saltaba sobre él, provocando que el aire se le fuera de los pulmones, estaba completamente desnuda y comenzó a golpear con mucha fuerza a su prisionero.

\- ¡SÍ, SÍ, GRITA, GRITA, QUIERO ESCUCHAR ESOS GRITOS DE TERROR Y AGONÍA! Le pidió con todo placer Yuuka a su prisionero, mientras que lo golpeaba con mucha fuerza, primero en el pecho y en el estómago.

\- ¡AYUDA, AYUDA, AYUDA! Pidió socorro el muchacho, pero nadie iba a venir en su auxilio.

\- ¡JAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJJA! ¡NADIE PODRÁ VENIR A RESCATARTE, HUMANO, NADIE! ¡ERES TODO MÍO! Le dijo la peli verde, mientras que Montana comenzaba a perder la esperanza de que alguien lo rescatara.

\- ¡PARA, PIDO PERDÓN POR LO DE LA PUERTA, PERDÓN! Se disculpó el muchacho, pero lo único que recibió fueron más golpes y hasta incluso, Yuuka le tapó la boca con cinta adhesiva.

\- No, mejor no, sino va a convulsionar. Se dijo ella, sacándole a Montana la cinta negra de la boca.

Cuando se retiró de la cama, comenzó a desnudarse, Montana no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ¿qué iba a hacer?.

\- Ahora, vas a sufrir más. Le dijo ella, mientras que se lanzaba sobre su presa y le bajaba los pantalones, para de ahí, empezar a lamer su miembro viril masculino.

 **(Comienza el Lemon)**

Yuuka comenzó a llevarse a la boca el miembro viril de Montana, mientras que lo lamía y luego lo chupaba con fuerza, saboreandolo, mientras que antes de hacerlo, se dirigió hacia su víctima.

\- Jaja, ¿qué ocurre? Parece que pensabas que iba a comerte. Le dijo y volviendo al presente.

Yuuka estaba lamiendo y chupando el miembro viril de Montana, disfrutando cada momento, como si fuera un helado, pero aumentó más la velocidad y luego de que acabara el muchacho en su boca, ella se fue a lavar, ya que lo iba a hacer ahora, iba a ser uno de los momentos más placenteros, pero a la vez, más dolorosos que viviría el joven.

Montana trataba de quitarse de encima esas sogas, pero cuando estuvo a punto de lanzarse desde la cama, aún con las ataduras, Yuuka apareció, ya limpia de nuevo tras haber tenido sexo oral y le sacó las sogas.

\- ¿Querías escapar, eh? Le preguntó ella, mientras que lanzaba un hechizo, evitando que su víctima se fugara.

\- Para, no, por favor, te lo pido, no me mates. Le pidió el muchacho, pero era tarde, ella había comenzado a quitarse sus panties y las últimas prendas, para luego hundir su vagina en el pene de Montana y así empezar a gemir y sentir placer.

\- ¡Ah, Ah, Ah, oh sí! Gritó ella, mientras que iba saltando de la emoción y por los golpes violentos que daba, causó que los huesos del esqueleto de las extremidades se quebrara.

\- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh Aghhhhh! Gritó el muchacho, mientras que Yuuka se aferraba a su cintura con fuerza.

\- Sí, ¡Sí! Grita, ¡GRITA! ¡GRITA, PERRO! Le pidió Yuuka para saciar su placer.

\- ¡AGH AGH, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Siguió gritando Montana, mientras que aquella chica se iba llenando de puro del más puro placer al ver a su víctima gritar y sufrir tanto.

Luego de eso, se fue calmando la situación, de a poco, cosa que ella quedó satisfecha, después de que pidiera, a base de gritos, tortura y golpes, de que su invitado tocara sus enormes pechos.

 **(Termina el Lemon)**

\- Awww, así está mucho mejor. Se dijo ella, satisfecha y se quedó profundamente dormida, sujetando a Montana, para que no se intentara escapar de allí, sus uñas enterradas en la piel del joven, le causaban un dolor terrible.

A su vez, el pobre muchacho, después de tanto sufrir, de tantos golpes y demás, además del sexo salvaje que había tenido, también cayó profundamente dormido y Yuuka, antes de quedar dormida, abrió su cama y se tapó tanto ella como el joven, para luego, quedarse profundamente dormidos durante esa bella tarde en Gensokyo.

¿Quiénes habrían escuchado esos gritos de dolor y de socorro? De seguro toda la región, pero ¿quién iba a querer meterse allí? Nadie. Esa fue la respuesta para Montana.

Pero eso el tiempo lo iba a decir.

* * *

 **Jajaja, como dijo Mailmon, el comienzo de la eterna tortura, y aún falta mucho más XD.**

 **Un saludo y un fuerte abrazo para mi amigo Mailmon, como así también para Tommiboy y AARA941 :D.**

 **El miércoles tendremos el capítulo 3 :D.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: **POV de Yuuka Kazami:** Después de haber estado más de un día entero teniendo sexo salvaje con el extranjero, aproveché para dormir, no sé qué sentía, era una extraña sensación de piedad, jajaja, ¿piedad? He descuartizado hasta mocosos que se metieron en mis dominios y luego utilicé sus cuerpos para hacer galletas para llevarlos a las fiestas que hacen la Miko Hakurei y su amiga Bruja.

Me preguntaba si los gritos del extranjero habrían alertado a la Miko y a Marisa, pero no importaba, de seguro estaría ocupada en dormir la siesta y su amiga, bueno, estaría "pidiendo prestado algunos libros a Patchouli", en cambio, al verlo a mi prisionero, sentí otra vez esa sensación de "cariño", lo había "matado" a base de amor puro, si saben a lo que me refiero. Cuando vi que empezó a moverse, decidí apoyarme más para ver cómo se encontraba, yo estaba satisfecha por semejante sexo, mientras que él, bueno, jeje, eso lo van a descubrir.

 **Termina el POV de Yuuka Kazami:**

Después de 24 horas de sexo salvaje, Montana se encontraba con Yuuka en su cama.

\- Me duele todo. Dijo totalmente abatido y sin poder mover un solo músculo u hueso, debido al dolor que tenía en todo el cuerpo.

\- Ya cállate, Humano. Le ordenó la peli verde, mientras que se acurrucaba sobre su víctima.

\- Creí que me ibas a matar. Mencionó el joven totalmente confundido.

\- Sí, lo iba a hacer, hasta pensaba en destriparte vivo y usar tus restos para mis jardines, pero no quería hacerlo, así que me aproveché de tu situación y tuvimos sexo salvaje. Jajajajaja. Respondió a sus dudas Yuuka, mientras que ella se acercaba hacia él, apoyándose sobre su cuerpo herido y agotado, causando dolor al joven y besándolo en los labios.

Al sentir el contacto de los labios de la Youkai de la Primavera y las 4 Estaciones, Montana trató de abrazarla, era hermosa ella, a pesar de ser una psicópata que trató de descuartizarlo vivo y luego usar sus entrañas para sus jardines.

La Youkai se acurrucó en el pecho del joven, sin querer soltarlo, deseando pasar más el rato con él, hasta que de golpe, recordó que el joven argentino tenían una misión que cumplir aún.

\- Debo salvar a mi amigo. Dijo, aún adolorido.

\- ¿Te refieres al novio de Kaguya? Preguntó ella, mientras que se acomodaba en el pecho del joven otra vez.

\- El mismo, ¿lo conoces? Quiso saber Montana.

\- Sí, me encerró en una esfera de cristal rojo. Le contó Yuuka sobre el primer encuentro con el chico del Paraguay.

\- Típico de él. Alegó el argentino, mientras que soltaba una pequeña risa.

Así que Montana decidió ir a buscarlo.

\- Te espero aquí y no se te ocurra con ir a ver a otra joven, porque soy muy celosa y me daré cuenta al instante. Le advirtió Yuuka con esa sonrisa tierna (y aterradora XD), mientras que las sombras malignas inundaban la mansión.

\- Ok, creo. Dijo Montana, temblando de miedo.

\- Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas? Preguntó por su nombre.

\- Me llamo Montana Nanin...Mejor, llámame Dimitri. Le dijo con un tono a las novelas policiales y de Mafias de los años 20-30, mientras que tomaba su sombrero y salía a buscar a Israel.

* * *

Y así es como nuestro héroe salió en busca de su amigo y evitando toparse con cualquier mujer en su camino, por el bien de su salud, si no quería que sus entrañas terminarán formando parte de los jardines de su ahora novia de cabellos verdes.

* * *

 **Jajajaja, bueno, aquí tienen el capítulo 3, dos más y terminamos con esta pequeña mini-serie y luego, lo prometido: Un nuevo crossover de Ed, Edd, Eddy con Touhou Project, donde hablará de los casamientos/bodas de Eddy con Mokou, Israel con Kaguya y Yuuka con Montana. No se lo vayan a perder.**

 **Saludos:** **Para Mailmon: XDDD, me mató lo que dijiste, "50 Sombras de Yuuka" XD, mortal, jajaja, es verdad, podría ser considerada una secuela con escena nunca antes vistas XD. Espero que te guste este capítulo nuevo y ansío poder ver los nuevos capítulos de tus historias :D. Saludos desde Buenos Aires.**

 **Tommiboy: Se extraña mucho :(, ¿cómo andas? :) Muy pronto subiré nuevos capítulos de "Buenos Vecinos" para su diversión.**

 **AARA941: Se te extraña mucho a vos también, en especial con tus historias, también muy buenas. Dentro de poco, entre finales de Noviembre y principios de Diciembre, estaré finalizando con "El Misterio de la Sangre Real" y estoy trabajando en un nuevo crossover de Tintin con Sailor Moon, he visto que hay mucha historia y mitología en ambas, cosa que decidí dedicarme a este nuevo proyecto, que actualizaré, por ahí, la semana que viene.**

 **Cuídense y dejen reviews.**

 **P.S:** **Hace poco se cumplió un año de mi llegada al Fanfiction :D.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Yuuka aprovechó para esperar a su invitado, mejor dicho, a su novio por la fuerza, esperando a que no viera a ninguna otra mujer en su camino para buscar a su amigo Israel, sino, él iba a formar parte de su jardín como fuente de energía para los girasoles y flores de Yuuka.

\- ¿Me pregunto qué estará haciendo? Se preguntó la peli verde, mientras que empezaba a observar con sus poderes en dónde estaba Montana, lo encontró, estaba siendo escoltado por el grupo de Cirno, Daiyousei, Mystia, Rumia y Wriggle, además de que Yukari estaba sujetada a sus piernas, sin querer soltarlo y Ran con Chen trataban de sacarla de encima del pobre joven.

Por su parte, Montana se encontraba recorriendo la zona de los Bosques de Bambú, donde podría estar su amigo, pero cuando supo, de parte de Reisen de que no estaba allí, decidió volver a la mansión de Yuuka, sabiendo, que, lamentable, su destino esta lanzado.

\- Me va a destruir parte por parte, lo presiento. Dijo el joven, lamentándose de un nuevo tormento que le haría la chica.

* * *

Al llegar a la mansión, en la entrada lo esperaba la chica de cabellos verdes, pensó que ya era tarde para que ella entrara en razón, pero, cuando se dirigió hacia ella.

\- Yuka, perdóname por lo que pasó, no fue mi intención y... Le dijo Montana.

\- ¿De qué me hablas? Le preguntó ella, mientras que el joven se quedaba perplejo y confundido, ¿no se habría dado cuenta? ¿Cómo era posible?.

Inmediatamente ingresó en la mansión y detrás de él, Yuka cerró la puerta.

* * *

 **POV de Yuka:** Ni más bien entró, supuse que no había podido encontrar a su amigo Israel, así que, me dirigí hacia mi habitación, donde al verlo que se estaba arreglando con esas prendas tan antiguas de los años 20 y 30, supe que él había estado "interactuando" con otras mujeres, así que, aproveché para asustarlo un poco.

Aunque deseaba matarlo y usar sus entrañas para mis jardines.

 **Termina el POV de Yuka Kazami:** \- ¡AGH, Yuka, Yuka, para, yo, yo, no, no, no puedo...! Le pidió Montana a la Youkai de que para de ahorcarlo con su corbata roja que tenía el muchacho.

\- Estuviste con otras chicas, te lo había dejado en claro que no hablaras con nadie, ahora vas a pagar. Advirtió Yuka a su novio, mientras que la ahorcaba, hasta que lo soltó, dejó la corbata y luego saltó hacia el joven.

\- ¡¿Qué. qué me harás?! Le preguntó él, mientras que la chica le desabrochaba su camisa negra y pasaba sus manos por el pecho y el abdomen del joven.

\- Simplemente, voy a gozar y con todo. Respondió a su pregunta, sonriendo de esa manera tan aterradora, pero que, en el fondo, despertaba los sentimientos de amor del chico hacia la Youkai.

\- _"¡NO! Me va a comer los órganos internos"_ Temió Montana, sintiendo las manos de la chica rodearlo y una fuerza sobrenatural se empezaba a sentir en el aire.

Yuka estaba desvistiéndose de nuevo, cuando en ese momento, Montana logró escapar de su control, tomó su rifle FAL y comenzó a correr, además de tener su traje blanco de la Mafia todo dañado.

La peli verde comenzó a perseguirlo y él estaba gritando a más no poder, se atrincheró en uno de las habitaciones de la mansión, fue entonces, que al permanecer allí, la puerta se destruyó e ingresó la Youkai.

\- ¡Solo haces esto más difícil, rindete y forma parte de mi jardín! Le ordenó, pero el joven se iba a entregar fácilmente.

\- ¡Nunca: Ven por un poco de Montana! Le respondió Montana y comenzó a disparar contra ella, pero cuando se le agotaron todas las municiones, sintió que alguien, desde atrás, lo tomaba y se lo llevaba arrastras.

Esa era Yuka, quien se lo estaba llevando hacia su habitación, poniéndose pálido y asustado.

\- ¡VIOLACIÓN! Gritó el joven, esos gritos eran puro placer para la peli verde.

\- No grites, que lo haces más difícil. Le recomendó, mientras que lo ataba a su cama de nuevo y comenzaba a desvestirse, era hora de más diversión para ella y que mejor manera de saciar esa "hambre" que tenía, con escuchar y tener sexo con su prisionero.

* * *

Fue toda una semana entera de sexo que tuvo, en la cual, ya el cuerpo de Montana no pudo soportar más la sed, por lo cual, hasta se le quebraron sus huesos.

\- ¿Puedo tomar algo, por favor? Le pidió al borde de la muerte, pero ella se negó a detener su "juego".

\- No, no. Respondió ella.

Después de mucho sexo, ya el pobre, como dijo Kaguya durante la fiesta en el Templo Hakurei, él ya estaba totalmente seco y agotado: Aún con Yuka sobre sobre él, ya no podía mantenerse más de pie.

Allí estaba Yuka, aferrada al cuerpo de su novio, sin soltarse ni un momento.

\- Due, Due, Due, Duelo, no, no, no no más. Pidió traumatizado, mientras que no podía hacer un movimiento alguna.

\- Con esto no volverás a despertarme tan temprano, jejeje. Río ella, besándolo en los labios y quedándose dormida junto a su chico.

\- Uh, estoy hecho pelota, Dios, dame fuerzas para levantarme y para encontrar algo de beber. Pidió el muchacho, mientras que hacía un intento por levantarse, pero decidió esperar un buen rato, hasta que pudiera recuperar sus fuerzas.

* * *

 **XDXDXD, Capitulo loco XD, espero que les haya gustado, comenten, dejen reviews, lleven regalos, lo que sea, XD, porque ya se viene el epílogo a esta historia.**

 **Saludos para Mailmon, Tommiboy y AARA941 :D.**

 **Nos estamos viendo y que tengan un buen comienzo de semana.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Un sonido hizo que Montana se despertara, estaba aún en la cama de Yuka y vio que ella no andaba por los alrededores de la mansión, ¿dónde estaría aquella Youkai de cabellos verdes? ¿Hacia dónde se había ido? Se preguntó, vistió y comenzó a buscar por el lugar, recordó que, muerto de sed, tuvo que beber sake de una fiesta, en la cual estaba su amigo Israel y todos estaban borrachos.

\- ¿Dónde estará esa chica? Se preguntó, cuando de golpe, vio que alguien se movía bajo una sombrilla por los jardines de la peli verde.

Abrió la puerta y no encontró a nadie.

\- ¡HOLA! Gritó mas fuerte, cuando, en ese momento, alguien lo derribó de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, para luego, arrastrarlo hacia la habitación de Yuka.

* * *

 **Unas horas después XD.**

Montana sentía su cuerpo pesado y totalmente abatido por semejante golpe en la cabeza, vio que estaba de vuelta amarrado a la cama de Yuka. Y allí vio a la responsable de ese ataque.

\- Buenos días, Bello Durmiente. Le saludó amablemente Yuka, quien estaba con el desayuno en su cama y quería compartirlo con su invitado.

\- ¿Por qué me golpeaste la cabeza? Preguntó Montana.

\- Tenías un mosquito en la cabeza, dame las gracias por eso. Le respondió la peli verde.

\- Gracias. Agradeció el muchacho, mientras que trataba de procesar si eso había sido un mosquito gigante, si ella estaba con ganas de violarlo una vez más o de que estaba aburrida y lo eligió como blanco para sus bromas.

Yuka aflojó las cuerdas que tenían prisionero a Montana, pero no lo soltó, sino que comenzó a alcanzarle el desayuno, para que así pudieran tener un "Momento de Paz" en la cama, tenía allí té con galletas y una torta (o pastel) de color rojo y con frutillas.

\- Prueba esta rebanada. Le dijo ella con dulzura y el joven abrió la boca, ya que tenía sus manos atadas también, como todo su cuerpo.

La Youkai de cabellos verdes le pasó una porción de torta a Montana, quien abrió la boca y comenzó a probarla, mientras que ella comenzaba a sonreír de esa manera tan aterradora, que comenzaba a helar la sangre, como si estuviera su prisionero en medio de la Siberia.

\- Está muy buena, ¿De qué es? Preguntó, mientras que tragaba la porción.

\- Ohhh, es una receta secreta. Le respondió ella, mirando a su sombrilla.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** Yuka salió de paseo por sus campos de girasoles, en donde tenía allí los cadáveres de sus víctimas, uno estaba aún con vida, mientras que ella tomaba un hacha y comenzaba a descuartizar los cuerpos y el joven seguía gritando, a pesar de tener la boca tapada.

\- Ya deja de gritar, que no te va a pasar nada. Le pidió ella, mientras que se calmaba su prisionero, pero en ese momento.

Ella sacó su sombrilla y le apuntó...

\- Era mentira. Respondió, mientras que le disparaba y explotaba en miles de pedazos y luego mató a otro con el hacha, hasta descuartizarlos por completo.

Luego de esa masacre, se llevó los cadáveres hasta su mansión, donde comenzó a picarlos y así comenzó a preparar esa torta roja, con la cual puso frutillas y cerezas, pero todo ese color rojo, no era colorante, sino la sangre de las víctimas, a la cual le puso azúcar y colorantes, para que así, nadie sospechara de lo que había sucedido.

\- Jejeje, espero que le guste a mi Montana, sino, voy a tener que obligarlo a comer, no querrá morirse de hambre. Dijo Yuka, mientras que terminaba de preparar el té con las galletas y la torta.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** Después de tragar la primer porción, Montana se quedó un rato tratando de analizar lo que le había dado la chica de cabellos verdes.

\- ¿Te gustó? Le preguntó ella y el joven asintió.

\- Bien, porque te acabas de comer el corazón triturado de una de mis víctimas, ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajaja! Río ella, mientras que Montana se ponía pálido y ella comenzaba a darle más porciones de torta.

\- ¡¿Qué me hiciste?! ¡¿Qué me hiciste?! Le preguntó el joven, mientras que trataba de no morirse de la impresión.

\- Solo fue el comienzo, ahora viene lo mejor. Alegó Yuka, mientras que saboreaba su porción de torta.

\- ¿De verdad eran restos mutilados de personas? Quiso saber el muchacho de cabellos negros.

\- Por supuesto, ¿me ves que te tengo cara de mentirosa? -Yuka lo agarró del cuello de la camisa- Me dices mentirosa y vas a terminar en mi estómago,, convertido en un pastel blanco y negro con merengue. Le advirtió, mientras que Montana tuvo que decir la verdad: Ella no estaba mintiendo.

\- Ok, Ok, perdón, no quería decirlo, no estás mintiendo. Te creo. Le respondió Montana, temiendo por su vida.

\- Así me gusta. Respondió Yuka y se sirvió el té, tanto para ella, como para su invitado.

\- Gracias. Le agradeció Montana, mientras que bebía del té de la chica.

Yuka volvió a sonreír y le pasó unas galletitas a Montana, el cual comió tranquilamente, aunque sin saber que esas también estaban hechas con partes humanas trituradas.

\- ¿Sabes? Le preguntó la Youkai, mientras que se recostaba sobre el chico en su pecho, pero al hacerlo con tanta fuerza, casi le quiebra las costillas.

\- ¿Qué? Preguntó Montana, mientras que sentía esa presión.

\- Tú fuiste la primera persona en no tratar de hacer algo estúpido como querer pedir ayuda, ya que ni la Miko Hakurei haría algo por salvar a los que entren aquí, aunque siempre lo hace, pero en fin, fuiste bastante valiente. Le dijo Yuka, quien se acurrucó sobre su novio.

\- Bueno, gracias -Le agradeció- Yo pensaba que me ibas a matar y luego utilizarme como fuente de energía para tus jardines. Recordó Montana y ella se echó a reír sin parar.

\- ¡Jajajajajajajajaja! Si lo hubiera hecho, ya estaría descuartizándote. Pero también leí tu mente cuando pensabas que yo te iba a comer. Eso no hago, no desde hace unos cuantos años atrás, pero qué importa. Agregó la chica y en ese momento, sintió que su invitado-prisionero lo abrazaba por la cintura.

\- Aunque seas unas psicópata y de las mejores, no tengo miedo de ser tu novio. Te seré siempre fiel a ti. Le juró su máxima lealtad Montana a la chica, la cual se sonrojó y lo besó en los labios.

\- Gracias, acepto tu lealtad hacia mí como pareja, pero si me llegas a ser infiel, te torturaré de la peor manera y luego te asesinaré, para que después te entierre para mis jardines y me quedaré con tu corazón. Agregó Yuka y ambos se besaron dulcemente.

* * *

 **Saludos para Mailmon y Tommiboy :D. El capítulo que viene es el epílogo :D. Que tengan un buen Domingo.**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo Final: \- _"No tengo para quejarme, me tocó un novio muy bonito, amable, dulce, inteligente y también, awww, es mi media naranja, un tanto psicópata, que me ama y mucho, creo que tanta tortura lo convirtió en mi amor platónico"_ Pensó Yuka, mientras que dormía acurrucada con su novio en la cama de ella, mientras que afuera, por Gensokyo, se largaba a llover y mucho.

Ella se acurrucó más y se tapó con las sábanas, de las cuales, también utilizó para cubrir a Montana, su novio, quien dormía con ella, aunque la peli verde lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza que le provocaba que sus huesos crujieran como palillos chinos o peor, como un edificio en riesgo de desplome.

\- Shhh. Pidió Yuka en voz baja para su invitado, mientras que presionaba sobre los labios de Montana y lo besaba a puro placer, Montana se quedó en silencio, mientras que una risa le invadía y acariciaba los cabellos de su chica, a pesar de que ella tenía pensado matarlo de la peor manera, al final cedió y lo dejó vivir, ya lo tenía bastante dominado con sus amenazas y hasta con golpes y disparos de su sombrilla.

\- Jeje. Río Montana, sintiendo como el sueño les vencía y se dormía junto a su chica, abrazados en la cama, sintiendo el calor corporal de ambos, además de que estaban guiados por la mágica y silencio música de la lluvia que caía y empapaba todo a su paso.

\- Shhh. Le pidió de nueva Yuka a su invitado, mientras que se tapaban ambos y sentía Montana las manos de la chica sobre su pecho y sobre su cintura.

\- ¿Me querías decir algo, Corazón? Le preguntó en voz bajas el chico.

\- Sí: Te amo, Mi Rosita Hermosa. Le respondió ella a él, besándolo en los labios, sabía que Israel iba a estar bien, sabía que a partir de ese momento, había comenzado a vivir una nueva vida con la Youkai de cabellos verdes y Gensokyo, reconocía sus actos, sabía exactamente lo que deseaba su corazón y era...

\- Y yo más te amo, Mi Hermosa Emperatriz y quiero estar con vos para siempre. Le juró el chico y ella se emoción, abrazándolo más, tal vez en uno o más de esos fuertes que hacía, le sacaba todo el aire a sus pulmones y luego se recuperaba por completo, no podía quejarse, la amaba a ella.

Y estaba destinados a estar juntos.

\- ¿Habrá alguna canción que nos identifiqué? Preguntó Yuka.

\- Sí, sí la hay. Respondió Montana.

(Música rompiendo espejos, Callejeros)

 _Siempre vas a ser lo mejor  
y nunca te voy a alcanzar  
milongas bailadas por tres,  
son casi un gramo de infidelidad.  
Harto de yirar y yirar,  
me castigo con tu vuelta hoy,  
mi verso flota en una canción,  
que ya no está escrita para los dos.  
Tengo el vaso por la mitad,  
me niego esta noche a olvidar,  
quiero ver hoy con tus ojos  
y volver a soñar_

Si es para mi adicción  
giles son los que sobran, si mi imaginación falla  
eso ya no importa  
yo solo muero porque hoy  
me faltan tus sobras  
Miento en lo que siento esta vez  
para que no nos duela peor  
tu alma dice, nevado es mejor  
y así se prende a lo que una vez tomó

Quién puede negarse a perder  
si estoy perdiendo con tus piernas hoy,  
mi verso flota en una canción  
que ya no va escrita para los dos.  
Yo sólo niego que pueda seguir  
rompiendo espejos sin mirar atrás, mirar atrás.

Mientras que se iban quedando dormidos, después de mucho romance y demás, sabían que su amor había nacido y que nadie los iba a detener, ni tampoco nada, ellos iban a estar unidos por siempre.

¿Y quién diría que Israel con Kaguya, Reisen, Tewi y Eirin estaban mirando todo desde la entrada a la mansión? Montana había cumplido su objetivo, uno doble, pero tras semejante operativo, pudo conseguir al amor de su vida.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Y aquí termina esta mini-serie :D, espero que les guste, saludos para Mailmon, Tommiboy y AARA941 :D. Que tengan un buen Jueves.**

 **Nos vemos en "Buenos Vecinos" y los demás proyectos escritos y los que van a venir.**

 **Y nunca se rindan. :D. Consejos de mi parte, de MontanaHatsune92.**


End file.
